


Love Run

by Marilyn_28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, Castiel Talks Dirty, College AU, Dean Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Panty Kink, Porn, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shy Dean, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, actor!dean - Freeform, dancer!dean, dirty - Freeform, nerd!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_28/pseuds/Marilyn_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter two is a little early. Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think in the comments!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel had never recanted or regretted his decision to take pre-med at a liberal arts college, but he certainly wasn't crazy about his classes... Especially the one in the biology building on the Carson College campus. The entire structure was dull and dreary with it's all-too-neutral gray colors, humming fluorescent lights, and stained generic ceiling tiles, complete with faint formaldehyde stench. It was quite a strenuous uphill trek from the dining hall, which he had to walk from to the biology building every day, making his lunch settle beyond uncomfortably in his gut. The fact that his class was on the top floor and the building was so outdated that it didn't even have an elevator didn't help either.  
More so than anything, however, what Castiel hated the most about the old building was how boring it was, never having more excitement than discovering that one's cadaver had somehow begun to house maggots overnight. It seemed as though the building was the carcass of a beached whale and the students were merely crabs and mites using it for shelter. All of its vitality had been vacuumed out eons ago, but the administrators had decided arbitrarily to put it to use until the wretched thing fell to the ground on its own.  
Today being the ever-bleak Wednesday afternoon that it was, Castiel was once again made to hike from the dining hall to the worn out biology building. More often than not he used this time to reflect on his studies, refreshing his memory on terminology if he was to have a scheduled exam or pop quiz... Today was no different.  
"Tachygastria," he thinks to himself, mouthing the word. "Increased rate of electrical pacemaker activity in the stomach, defined as more than 4 cycles per minute for at least 1 minute. Normal activity is defined as an electrical signal at a frequency of 2–4 cycles per minute using cutaneous electrogastrography. May be associated with nausea, gastroparesis, irritable bowel syndrome, and functional dyspepsia." He mumbles, slightly out of breath as he begins to climb the first flight of the total six flights of stairs to the top floor.  
"Xanthoma," he mouths this word as well as he continues to the second flight of stairs. "A yellow nodule or plaque, especially of the skin, composed of lipid-laden histiocytes." He continues reciting mile long words and even longer definitions to himself for the next five minutes of slow stair climbing. He's always early, so he takes his time. When he finally enters the small but efficient classroom, he's surprised to find that, today, he's even beaten professor Michael to class.  
Professor Michael is a fairly young man, no more than fifteen years older than Castiel himself. Carson was Michael's very own alma mater, and, as he had explained to the class before, he enjoyed his time here so much that he decided to teach here.  
Castiel no sooner sits down before the door is being flung open again. He's not surprised to see his professor, but he is surprised by the violent manner in which the door was nearly thrust off its hinges. Michael is all huffs and puffs as he drops his books onto his desk and opens up his laptop.  
"S-something wrong, professor Michael?" Castiel asks shyly, somewhat afraid to learn the answer.  
"Nothing I can talk about," Michael says with a sigh. "But I guess I shouldn't let it dictate how I educate my students."  
The rest of Castiel's classmates are flooding into the room momentarily and it's all he can do to not shrink back into the corner. He's not shy, but he IS an introvert, and sometimes his introvertedness is indistinguishable from shyness. He purposely chose the seat nearest the back of the room specifically for times like these.   
Once each student was settled, professor Michael began, "ok, class, pop quiz today." This earns him several disapproving groans, but not a peep from Castiel. "If you've been studying along like you should, it shouldn't take you more than forty-five minutes. Your time limit is one hour. When your time is up, I'll ring my desk bell. Each quiz must be submitted by the end of class, if I do not receive yours for whatever reason, it is an automatic zero." He passes out the packets of paper as he speaks. He ambles back to stand in front of his desk, looking at his watch. "You may begin," he says after a very few seconds. The sound of pens and pencils dragging against paper begins to fill the room.

 

\------

 

"Alright everyone, remember the drill. Breathe. Pick someone and latch onto them for the whole performance. Dean's gonna start us off, so follow his lead," professor Gabriel instructs his drama students outside the biology building. "Stay as quiet as you can before Dean's entrance for effect." After everyone receives Gabriel's dictation and makes mental notes, he leads them inside and up the stairs to the top floor.   
The guerrilla attack has been in the works for quite a number of weeks now, thanks to the imagination of one Jo Harvelle. She always came up with the craziest ideas, which made her a teacher's pet. When the moderately sized class of theatre students reaches the door of professor Michael's classroom, Dean moves to the front of the group and inhales so deeply his chest almost bursts. He grips the doorknob so hard that his knuckles turn white momentarily before busting into the room and raising and spreading his arms dramatically, quoting Shakespeare's Cymbeline.  
"Fear no more the heat o' the sun,  
Nor the furious winter's rages;  
Thou thy worldly task hast done,  
Home art gone, and ta'en thy wages;  
Golden lads and girls all must,  
As chimney-sweepers, come to dust.

Fear no more the frown o' the great;  
Thou art past the tyrant's stroke:  
Care no more to clothe and eat;  
To thee the reed is as the oak:  
The sceptre, learning, physic, must  
All follow this, and come to dust.

Fear no more the lightning-flash,  
Nor the all-dreaded thunder-stone;  
Fear not slander, censure rash;  
Thou hast finished joy and moan;  
All lovers young, all lovers must  
Consign to thee, and come to dust.

No exorciser harm thee!  
Nor no witchcraft charm thee!  
Ghost unlaid forbear thee!  
Nothing ill come near thee!  
Quiet consummation have;  
And renownéd be thy grave!"

 

\------

 

Castiel nearly goes into severe cardiac arrest as the classroom door slams against the wall and the young man makes his presence known to probably the whole building. Despite the sudden rush of adrenaline, Castiel can't find it in himself to be the least bit upset, for the man who has captured everyone's attention has also captured his eye.  
He knew this fellow student couldn't possibly be over the age of twenty-one, which made him wonder why he'd never seen him on campus before. Castiel was convinced he'd have remembered those eyes... Or at the very least, those lips. Pretty soon he was completely enraptured by the young actor and cared not for his quiz. He gave him his undivided attention, but was more than just a little unprepared for what was about to happen.

 

\------

 

Dean finished his first set of lines as he perused the room for another pupil on which to bestow his fictional affection. Several girls gawked at him and obviously wanted his attention, but the dark haired, blue eyed boy in the back of the room caught his gaze and he was set. With a tinge of blush creeping up his neck and over his ears, he sauntered to the back of the room as the other drama students entered and picked their own subjects. Dean doesn't bother with an introduction.  
"By Jupiter, an angel! Or, if not,  
an earthly paragon! Behold divineness, no elder than a boy."  
It's not even what he had originally intended to say, but he finds it so befitting.  
"Hark! Hark! The lark at heaven's gate sings,  
And Phoebus 'gins arise,  
His steeds to water at those springs  
On chalic'd flowers that lies;  
And winking Mary-buds begin  
To ope their golden eyes;  
With everything that pretty is,  
My lady sweet, arise:  
Arise, arise," he continues, out of place and from a different character, but once again, the line serves his purpose.  
A few minutes pass as Dean speaks, looking deep into Castiel's eyes, knowing there's a chance he'll never see him again and if he does, he knows for a fact he won't be this robust. He finishes with "Thou art all the comfort the gods will diet me with." And with that, Dean turns and flees the room with the rest of his class, leaving Castiel in such a spin he doesn't know which way is up. His heart is racing and his face is the color of freshly picked strawberries and his mouth waters as he pants for air.  
He notices a few of his classmates staring at him, so he clears his throat, adjusts his sweater, and pretends to have it all together... Although the intense redness of his face is giving him away.  
Castiel is the first to finish his quiz (like always), so he turns it in immediately. Professor Michael grants him permission to leave since the quiz was the entire point of today's class, so he quietly collects his things and exits the room, heading back down the ungodly number of flights of stairs.  
"You didn't even catch his name," he whines to himself as he recalls those emerald eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is a little early. Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think in the comments!

It had been a week to the day since the guerrilla performance and Castiel had yet to see the green eyed boy again. Much to his alarm, he'd been awakened nearly every night out of a sound sleep because of those eyes in his dreams. The other man's scent of oak and leather lingered in his nostrils, taunting him. Even showers didn't help.  
He no longer spent the time between walking from building to building pondering his studies, but picturing the other student in his mind. He tried countless times to number his adorable freckles, but each time his mind's eye was dragged down to the impossibly perfect plump lips. Castiel doesn't have to touch them to know they're soft, but it's ripping him to shreds knowing he can't touch them with his own at his leisure. He wonders if those lips have ever been kissed at all.  
His mind begins to drift into forbidden places, imagining how the already full, pink lips would look after a passionate, breathless kiss, all swollen and rosy. He becomes so entrenched in his thoughts he almost falls down the cement stairs to the dining hall.

 

\------

 

Dean had spent the week forcing down thoughts of dark messy hair, tan skin, and eyes the color of the Caribbean in September. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but he knew there was something special about the owner of those eyes. Somehow he knew that he was going to make his world turn and Dean was more than willing to let him.  
Right now though, Dean is focused on lunch as he strolls into the dining hall. He makes his way to the buffet and fills his plate generously, taking great care to not spill anything. More often than not, he sits with the rest of the dance ensemble since they've all been together since freshman year. He smiles and puts his hand up in a small wave as he heads in their direction.

 

\------

 

Castiel has a habit of attaining his beverage and picking a spot to sit before getting his food. Making friends has never been his strong suit and going to college hasn't changed that, so he doesn't have a flock of friends to sit with during his dining hours. His roommate and few acquaintances have classes during his free lunch time, so he tends to sit alone.  
Once he's marked his spot, claiming it with his glass and black leather satchel, he turns to go back to the buffet. But suddenly, he stops. Alas, could it be? Castiel's heart begins to somersault in his chest and his knees turn to jelly as he recognizes green eyes across the way. He can't keep air inside his lungs for any reasonable amount of time, but he pushes himself to move, picking up his concrete feet to carry him in the other man's direction. He has very little time to come up with something, anything to say, but before he realizes it he's almost run smack into the other student.  
"Oh, um, s-sorry," he says with a hard swallow, his eyes the size of saucers. "I didn't mean to, uh... Get in your way."  
Dean practically jumps out of his skin and nearly drops his full plate as Castiel makes a beeline into his path. He's sure his expression is that of someone who's just been taken in for questioning by the federal authorities.  
"No, no, it's ok," Dean dismisses him as he shakes his head so vigorously his eyes swim.  
"Aren't you in the theatre club? I know I've seen you somewhere," Castiel tries to be discreet and not give away the fact that he hasn't stopped thinking about him since he first saw him, but Dean can tell where this is going and it turns his skin beet red. Dean isn't exactly the best in situations like this, so he immediately decides to look at the floor and let the other student take the lead with the conversation.  
"Yeah... We ambushed your class in the biology building last week," Dean mutters with a slight nod, the red in his cheeks and neck deepening with every word.  
Castiel snaps his fingers. "That's it! Last Wednesday, right?"  
Dean nods again, mustering up the courage to actually look up from the floor and at the person engaging him. "Yeah, a week today... Happy Hump Day."  
It takes Dean a second to realize what he's said, and as soon as he does, his eyes shoot back down to the floor and he grits his teeth, frustrated with his own stupidity.  
Castiel can't help but laugh, and it's a good, strong, hearty laugh and it's music to Dean's ears. "Thanks, you too... Say, what time do your classes end?"  
"My academic classes end at four, but I have dance class at four thirty," he mutters again but this time it's so low Castiel almost struggles to hear him. Castiel is taken slightly aback at the fact that Dean is also a dancer, but he's pleasantly surprised and is sure that Dean's abilities will come in handy later, if he plays his cards right.  
"Well, uh, what do you do after that usually?"  
"Nothing... But you're welcome to come to class and just observe if you'd like." Dean lifts his head again, this time with his eyebrows slightly raised, a small smile on his lips, silently pleading with all of heaven that he agrees to drop in.  
"Yeah, sure, that'd be great." Castiel is convinced one would have to be utterly insane to pass up the opportunity to see this flawless specimen sway and throw and contort himself in all different directions, completely devoting his body to whatever movements the music may demand from him. "Oh, one more thing, I never caught your name."  
Dean's smile broadens and it's so bright it nearly blinds Castiel. "I'm Dean... Dean Winchester."  
Castiel answers Dean's smile with one of his own and he holds out his hand to shake Dean's. "Castiel Novak... It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
"Likewise," Dean agrees as he shakes Castiel's hand, making sure to not grip too loosely or firmly.  
Castiel must feel it too, because he nearly jerks his hand away. To him, it feels like he's just grabbed hold of one of the cattle fences on his family's farm, but he knows there's no electrical current here. Dean's grip loosens ever so slightly before he lets go of his hand altogether.  
"I'll, uh, see you later," Dean affirms as his fingers slowly slide away from Castiel's. He turns around to face him as he walks backwards for a moment towards his destination, saluting Castiel with two fingers. Castiel returns the gesture just before Dean turns around once more.  
Castiel isn't sure what this odd feeling is, but he certainly doesn't see a need to label it. Whatever it is, he likes it and he hopes it's going to stick around. He's all warm and fuzzy and giddy on the inside and he's kinda proud of himself too.  
It takes him a minute or two to finally remember what it was he was doing before he was oh so pleasantly interrupted, but when he does, he gathers up his usual lunch of a cheeseburger and some onion rings. He eats more slowly today, taking his time, never really looking away from the direction of the dance ensemble table.

 

\------

 

Dean decides to go ahead and change into his dance clothes before heading over to the arts building. He keeps his small collection of mediocre jazz, tap, ballroom, and ballet shoes in an old beat up backpack from his middle school days. Backpack in hand, he leaves his keys on the counter, deciding to walk since he's ahead of schedule today... Not to mention it's a great warmup.  
The walk is just under ten minutes, but it feels like an eternity because of his nerves. He's all too aware of the fact that Castiel is going to be here at some point or another and it's nerve wracking. By no means is he disappointed, but he's terrified he's going to make an even bigger fool of himself than he did earlier in the dining hall. His shyness pokes and prods at him with its blunt fingers and threatens to plunge him into a pit of anxiety if he's not careful.  
He comes to a complete stop for a millisecond and his breath hitches as he looks up and sees Castiel sitting on the stairs outside the building just a few feet from him.  
"Hey! You're, uh... You're early," Dean remarks with what he thinks is a confident smile.  
"Yeah, I'm always early... Bit of a pitfall I guess."  
Dean chuckles at that and Castiel stands, pulling the strap of his satchel over his shoulders so it's across his body.  
"Well, um, did you, uh, walk here?" At this point, Dean is just trying to prevent silence, no matter how awkward or slow the conversation may become.  
"I did, actually. I don't own an automobile, so I walk everywhere on campus," Castiel replies.  
"That explains why you're in such good shape."  
Uh oh. Not again. Dean hates it when his mouth gets ahead of his brain anyway, but really?! Right now?! Here?! With him?!  
"Oh God, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to offend-" he begins, but Castiel dismisses him with a wave of his hand and a small laugh.  
"No offense taken, I'm flattered."  
"Dean! Aren't you gonna introduce us to your friend?"  
Dean didn't even hear them walk up. He makes a half turn to see Jo and Lisa.  
"Of course, how ungentlemanly of me. Lisa, Jo, this is Castiel. Castiel... Lisa and Jo," he motions toward each person as he says their name so Castiel will know which one is which. Both girls hold out their hand to shake Castiel's and he politely accepts.  
"Pleasure to meet you," Lisa and Jo say in perfect unison.  
"Likewise," Castiel responds with what seems to Dean like a forced smile. He's not positive, but he's willing to bet money that Castiel is at least slightly uncomfortable.  
"Well, shall we go inside?" Dean inquires as he holds his arm out toward the large double doors ahead of them. "Ladies first."  
Castiel hangs back and lets the girls get a head start of several feet before he walks alongside Dean into the arts building.  
"So what kind of dance will you be doing?" Castiel's voice is full of genuine interest and it sends flutters of all sorts all over Dean.  
"Today we're working on our fusion routine... It's part salsa, part cha cha. If we perfect it today, our instructors, Balthazar and Meg, will assign something else."  
Castiel stops in the middle of the hallway and grips his satchel strap at his chest. "You really enjoy this stuff, huh?" He can't keep himself from grinning as he speaks and apparently it's contagious because now Dean's smiling from ear to ear.  
"Yeah, I do... What makes you ask?"  
"I don't know, you just kinda... Lit up a little... All over... It's cute." Castiel ends his sentence by biting his lip and the color drains from Dean's face like paint from an overturned can.  
"Th-thanks... I think," Dean laughs nervously as they continue walking. Castiel picks a spot on the bleachers and Dean sets his backpack down next to him.  
"Winchester! Floor, now!" Meg calls from the other side of the room, motioning for him to come to the middle.  
"Duty calls," Dean shrugs as he puts on his ballroom shoes. "Hope you enjoy the show."  
"Oh I'm sure I will," Castiel winks at Dean just before he scampers off to the middle of the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what'd you think?" Dean asks as he jogs back to the bleachers, a smile on his face the size of Texas, sweat rolling off of him in bullets.  
"I thought it was great. Very entertaining, you're really quite talented, Dean," Castiel beams at him as he leans forward and folds his hands, elbows resting on his knees.  
"Thank you, glad you think so!" Dean says with a confident smile.  
Maybe it's subconscious or just out of habit, but Dean unzips his dance jacket for removal, revealing his bare chest and abdomen underneath. Castiel leans back against the bleachers again and pretends to stretch, averting his eyes. He clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck as Dean actually removes his jacket, but replaces it with a well worn tshirt from his backpack.  
"So, you uh, wanna go get something to drink? I'm parched." Dean (and everybody else with properly working eyes) could tell that Castiel at the very least seemed to be uncomfortable.  
"Yeah, sounds good," Castiel says with a nod as he finally looks back at Dean and stands, replacing his satchel across his body.  
"Hey man, I'm sorry if me changing in front of you made you uncomfortable. I'll try to remember not to next time." Dean isn't sure what possessed him to say something, but he's sincere and felt it was necessary.  
"Oh, no, no. I wasn't uncomfortable, I just didn't want you to think I was staring," Castiel's face turns just the slightest shade of rosy and he hates that he can feel it. Dean thinks it makes him that much more beautiful.  
"You ever think about modeling for the photography class? I've done it a few times and sometimes they pay you enough to go to dinner someplace off campus," Dean makes an attempt at a-little-more-than small talk as he hoists his backpack over his shoulder and leads the way back down the hall to exit the arts building.  
"Me? Modeling? And for the photography class no less... I'm sure they have access to far more attractive, photogenic subjects, like yourself," Castiel replies with a self-deprecating laugh and it makes something fly up in Dean that makes him want to push every thought from Castiel's mind that makes him believe that he's anything less than perfect... And this time he's not going to let his shyness get in the way.  
He stops on a dime and turns around so fast that Castiel bumps into him and jumps, but he doesn't offer to back up. Dean stares down at him, their faces just inches away from each other.  
"What makes you say that?" Dean is suddenly very straightforward, asking a direct question, his brow slightly furrowed.  
Castiel stutters, having been caught off guard by one thing after the other. "W-well, I-I, uh... I just think that they wouldn't have much use for me..." His voice gets more and more quiet with every word and it's cute enough to take the edge off of Dean's.  
"You're kidding, right? You're beautiful... And those eyes, wow, those eyes," Dean catches himself biting his lip on the last word so he turns around and continues walking. He hears a very small, quiet "thank you" from behind and he smiles to himself, wondering if anybody outside his own family had ever complemented Castiel before. Dean holds the door for him and watches the ground for a few minutes as they walk to the cafe.  
This time, Castiel holds the door for Dean and Dean thanks him, Castiel answering him with a nod.  
"I'm buying, so get whatever you want," Castiel offers as he walks in behind Dean. Dean makes sure to present him with a "you really don't have to do that" and, when he further insists, a "thank you". They both agree that a Gatorade is in order and decide to sit at one of the high tables next to a window.  
"So does this count as our first date?" Castiel's boldness is back, but even still he blushes a little as he speaks.  
Dean stares at him blankly for what feels like an eternity, one hand gripping his Gatorade bottle, the other resting on the lid. Castiel nearly laughs at the absurd amount of time it takes for him to say anything.  
"I'm ok with that if that's what you wanna call it," Dean replies with a slightly cheeky grin, finally opening his beverage and taking several long pulls from it, looking over at Castiel through his lashes.  
"Good... But what I really want is for this to not be our last date."  
Dean's Gatorade suddenly tries to go down the wrong pipe and he sets his bottle down on the table, being flung into a coughing fit. Castiel's concern immediately riddles his face, his contracted brow creasing his forehead. He even goes so far as to put his hands on the arms of his chair as if to push himself up and out if need be.  
"Are you alright?" Castiel saves the question until Dean actually stops coughing.  
"Yeah, great, never better, thanks" Dean clears his throat one more time for good measure and shakes his head rather like a dog. "So tell me about yourself, Cas."  
That's new... Brand spankin' new...  
"'Cas'... That's the first time anybody's ever called me that... I like it," Castiel says before actually getting around to telling Dean about himself. "There's really not a whole lot to know about me. I have several brothers and sisters... I myself am the baby of the family. My father is a farmer. Basically, if it grows and you can eat it, my father likes it. I used to help him out a lot when I was still at home, there are certain things he can't do anymore due to his age."  
"I won't lie, I've always wanted to live on a farm... With horses and corn fields the size of a county," Dean gives Cas some far-out smile like he's sleep deprived and telling him his deepest, darkest secrets.  
"They're beautiful, but they're a lot of work."  
"The horses or the corn fields?"  
"Both."  
Dean laughs at that and nods his agreement.  
"So what about your mom?"  
There it is. THE question. The question Castiel had been hoping to avoid.  
"She's, uh... No longer with us... She passed right after my birth, due to a defect. My father kinda blames me for it," Cas sighs sadly as he speaks, but he refuses to not be forthcoming with Dean, especially if he's his partner now.  
"Oh, Cas, I'm sorry. You didn't have to answer that," Dean looks at him with pity and that bothers Cas more than the ugly truth.  
"Please, don't be sorry, there was nothing that could've been done... Especially not by yourself."  
Dean sighs in compliance. "Yeah... I kinda feel your pain though... My mom bought it when I was four. House caught fire, she never came out. My old man always told me she died trying to save Sammy, my little brother... Says he knows she wouldn't take it back for the world. And I believe him. I don't remember very much about her, considering, but I remember her voice and that's enough. I haven't seen my dad in a few years now, he's run off with some bimbo he met a few years after mom died. They have a kid together now... Half brother I've never met."  
"Looks like we have more in common than just a love of the arts... You mentioned a baby brother, what's he like?" Cas asks not just sincerely interested, but desperate for a positive turn of conversation.  
"Sammy?" Dean's eyes suddenly light up at the invitation to talk about his brother. "He's, uh, he's smart... To say the least. He'll be going to college pretty soon, he's already gotten all kinds of acceptance letters and scholarships. He's been looking at Stanford for a while, wants to be a lawyer. He grows like a weed, he'll be taller than me by next year I'm sure. He'd rather be around dogs and books than people any day."  
Cas can't help but smile at Dean as he speaks. "You must be very proud."  
"Understatement... Especially since he's kinda been my responsibility since we were kids... At least until Bobby came along... But that's another conversation for another day. That's enough about me," Dean says quietly with an awkward laugh. "What made you decide to do pre-med here?"  
"Well, I'd made up my mind by the time I was fifteen that I was going to be a pediatrician. I looked at several other schools, but Carson has the same pre-med graduation and acceptance rates as Harvard and it's a lot closer to home... Not to mention I'm surrounded by the things I love here," Cas trails off a little as he finishes his sentence and his eyes soften as he stares at Dean... And Dean's convinced that he's not only staring into his eyes, but into his soul too.  
Dean doesn't dare break the gaze because, aside from wearing Rhonda Hurley's pink satiny panties a few years ago, it's the most exhilarating thing he's ever experienced.  
The little utopia is abruptly crushed by Cas's phone buzzing on the table. He picks it up, but the smile that had developed during their little romantic stare down doesn't diminish... At least not yet. The smile fades as he sighs and he puts his phone back down on the table after reading the short text.  
"Somethin' wrong?" Dean tries to make sure there's only a faint trace of concern in his voice.  
"No, just lazy roommates. Garth wants juice and Raphael wants pizza... It's nights like tonight when I really wish I didn't have to be there."  
Dean sees his opportunity and he'll be damned if he's gonna let it pass him up.  
"You could come hang in my dorm... As long as you don't mind Ash and Benny... Heck, they might not even be there tonight with them going out every Wednesday and all."  
Cas cocks a questioning eyebrow at that, but he isn't fooling Dean. He's excited and he knows it.  
"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."  
"Nonsense! If it was an imposition, I wouldn't have offered," Dean doesn't just smile at him with his mouth, but with his eyes too this time. "Come on, we'll get the pizza and the juice, take it back to your dorm, then head back to mine, it'll be fun."  
Cas doesn't need much convincing from there on. "Alright, sounds like a plan," he chuckles as he hops out of his chair and repositions his satchel, grabbing his Gatorade that he never quite got around to opening.  
Dean isn't sure what he's gotten himself into, but he knows he's going to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo whaddaya think? Lemme know in the comments and thank you so much for reading! Also, any and all fan art is welcome if you're suddenly inspired by anything.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you live in Hawkins Hall?" Cas asks, genuinely interested in Dean's habitat.  
"Yeah, been here since last year... I'm hoping to stay through next year since I'll be graduating after that," Dean provides Cas with more information than what he'd originally asked for, but Cas doesn't mind and he certainly isn't complaining since it means he can listen to Dean's gift-from-above voice a little while longer. "There may or may not be a little bit of a mess in the living room... If it's unbearable, we can always migrate to my room." Dean's cheeks flush the slightest tinge of pink as he realizes what Cas probably thinks he means and what implications that entails. He feels the need to speak again to cover his tracks. "I have a tv in there and lots of movies... Even a mini fridge," he chuckles awkwardly, knowing Cas probably let his mind wander in the same direction as his own.  
"No worries, I'm convinced I have the messiest roommates on campus," Cas assures him.  
Hawkins Hall is a very short walk from Cas' dorm and they're there within a few minutes. Dean fumbles with his wallet, trying to get out his student ID card that he has to scan to gain entrance to the building. Cas snickers at him and Dean blushes, his hands shaking slightly. What feels like an eternity later, Dean is ushering Cas into the living room of his three-student dorm, relieved that Ash and Benny had cleaned up after themselves.  
"You're fortunate... Your dorm is definitely larger than mine," Cas acknowledges as he looks around the room, craning his neck a little to look down one of the short hallways to a bedroom.  
"It's definitely a nice size, but it's pretty bland... But it gets the job done."  
"I'd take bland over cluttered any day."  
"I guess that's fair enough," Dean complies as he drops his backpack next to the couch. "You want something to drink? We've got sodas, water, beer, liquor... Pick your poison."  
Cas neatly sets his satchel down next to Dean's backpack and sits down on the end of the couch closest to him. "Do you have root beer, by any chance?"  
"We do," Dean says with one quick nod, turning to open the fridge to retrieve a glass bottle of root beer. He twists the metal cap off with his bare hands, thinking nothing of it until Cas makes a face of pleasantly surprised approval, taking note of the strength of Dean's hands. Dean's chest puffs out just a little more in pride and he smiles as he hands Cas his root beer. "You don't mind if I have an actual beer do you?"  
"How could I ever deprive you?" There's a playfulness in Cas' voice, but deep down he knows he's one hundred percent serious. He clears his throat as Dean looks right through him and gives him a smirk and his voice softens as he speaks again. "Thanks, by the way," he says, lifting his glass bottle before putting it to his lips and sipping.  
"Not a problem," he says with a wink. He catches himself biting his lip again, but this time he doesn't care. He returns to the fridge and plucks his beer from a shelf in the door before sitting down next to Cas. "Sooo... Wanna watch a movie or play some video games? We've got just about everything."  
"A movie would be nice... I'm a bit too tired to adequately play video games at the moment."  
"Movie it is... Do you want comedy, action, horror?"  
"Horror, please."  
"Really?" Dean's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "I didn't peg you for a horror fan."  
"Most people don't... I haven't always been a horror fan, it's a recent development."  
Dean gives him a chuckle and hoists himself out of the sunken old couch to walk to Ash's movie case. "Any particular category you prefer over the others? Dolls, spirits, exorcisms, slashers, classic horror?" Dean puts his right arm on the movie case over his head, leaning down to squint at the row of horror movies, holding his beer in his left hand.  
"Spirits and classic mostly... Do you have Silence of the Lambs? It's one of my favorites," Cas replies after another sip of root beer.  
Dean glances at him over his shoulder and smiles. "Mine too... And to answer your question: yes." He pulls the DVD from the case and places it in the bluray player. He flips off the light and this time when he sits down, he sits closer to Cas. It's not much closer, but it's enough for Cas to notice and he feels butterflies flutter around in the pit of his stomach. His mouth goes dry and he takes another pull from his root beer bottle for assistance, wetting his lips with his tongue afterwards.  
Dean watches him out of the corner of his eye and inwardly smiles to himself, more than pleased with himself that he's put Cas in such a situation since for him it's usually the other way around. He makes a bet with himself that, if he plays his cards right, he might even get a goodnight kiss.  
Cas finds himself inching towards Dean throughout the movie at a glacial pace and it quite nearly goes completely under Dean's radar. When the movie ends, Dean very slowly rises from the couch again and removes the disc from the player, bending over very strategically to give Cas what he thinks is a pleasant view. Once the movie is back on the shelf, Dean stretches, showing Cas a small portion of his abdomen, giving him a glimpse of his V-lines. He knows he's parading his physique and tempting Cas and he feels absolutely no shame or need to justify his actions. This time Cas doesn't even try to avert his eyes and he wets his lips again, his heart beating against his ribs in violent palpitations.  
"I'm gonna go take a quick shower... You gonna be ok for about ten minutes?" Dean cocks an eyebrow at him. "Me casa, su casa."  
Cas nods his head fast enough to snap him out of his desire daze. "Yeah, yeah I'll be fine, take your time. Are you sure you don't want me to go on back home?"  
"Nah, wouldn't dream of it... I'll be quick," Dean clicks his tongue at the end of his sentence and jogs to his bedroom to grab a pair of boxers before jumping in the shower. He needs time to come up with a plan of action for the next few hours, so he figured it'd be best to kill two birds with one stone and take his nightly shower.

 

\------

 

"What are you doing?" Castiel mumbles to himself, drumming his fingers on his knee. He looks around the living room and huffs so hard it puffs out his cheeks. He didn't think he'd get this far with Dean... And he definitely didn't think he would ever see the inside of Dean's dorm. Dean's just so gorgeous and perfectly shy and discreetly flamboyant and, to himself, Cas feels utterly uninteresting. What did Dean see in him that Cas didn't?... There had to be something or Cas wouldn't be sitting on his couch, drinking his soda, watching movies on his tv.  
A few minutes later, Dean saunters back into the den wearing nothing but his boxers, his hair still mostly damp.  
"Hope you didn't miss me too much," Dean chuckles, stepping over to the movie case to select another DVD.  
Cas doesn't dare tell him that he did in fact miss him.  
"Not too terribly," Cas says with a nervous laugh, playing along but still semi serious.  
"Comedy ok with you for round two?"  
"Always."  
Dean peruses the comedy shelf for a minute before picking up Kevin Hart's "Laugh at my Pain" tour and putting it in. Part of Dean's plan that he invented whilst in the shower consisted of unashamedly sitting so close to Castiel that their thighs almost pressed against each other.  
Cas keeps stealing glances here and there at Dean's chest and shoulders and abdomen and his slightly tanned, freshly clean skin is begging him to slide the tips over his fingers over it. Castiel wants to touch him so bad he can't stand it, but he doesn't want to move too quickly for Dean and he certainly doesn't want to do anything to turn him off to him.  
He starts slow and small, grazing Dean's elbow with the backs of his fingers repeatedly. It satiates his desire for contact only momentarily and soon he's massaging Dean's shoulders with both hands. Dean doesn't seem to mind at all... As a matter of fact he leans into it, turning to the side so Cas can get a good angle. Cas sits forward just enough for Dean to be able to feel his breath against his skin and he shudders. Dean slides back as far as he can so he's nearly sitting in Cas' lap and Cas lets his hands wander out over Dean's shoulders to his arms, then down to his lower back.  
Dean moans ever so softly and lets his head roll back, signaling slight surrender. It's enough for Castiel and he leans in to press his lips to the spot where Dean's shoulder meets his neck. He inhales the scent of Dean's body wash and it only fans the flame. He presses soft small kisses all the way up his neck and behind his ear, nosing at the shell of it before snaking his arms around his waist.  
Dean's chest begins to rise and fall more rapidly as he melts into Cas. This is the most action he's gotten since freshmen year and he's not even sure what happened freshmen year counts. He's quickly getting all worked up since it's been two years. Sure, he's kissed a couple people here and there, but he didn't feel for them like he does for Cas. There was no passion with the others and even though it's early on, Dean already knows he's hopelessly devoted to Castiel.  
Cas is rubbing his sides now and nuzzling his neck and he turns around to face him. The light in Cas' eyes suddenly fades, thinking he's crossed the line at some point and taking that as a "you should stop now." The light comes back even quicker than it faded however when Dean takes his hands in his own. He gently spreads Cas' fingers and presses one kiss each to his palms before lacing their fingers loosely together. The way their hands fit together seamlessly and the fire they hold between them is enough to terrify Castiel and make him believe in true love all in one swift kick to the head.  
Deans eyes are slightly hooded and his cheeks are flushed and his lips look softer than ever... It's the most beautiful Cas has ever seen him and if he never sees him this way again, he vows to fling himself into an abyss of innumerable stars that still won't shine as brightly as Dean's eyes.  
Dean is the first to lean in, but that's the only prompting it takes for Cas to close the space between them and seal their lips together. Dean is warm and the bitter tang of his beer is still lingering in his mouth and it mixes with the sweetness of Cas' root beer. Dean's lips are even softer than Cas had imagined and he is in no way disappointed. Dean releases his hands and slides his own up Cas' arms to his shoulders to gently push him back against the arm of the couch. His heart is about to burst and he's sure Cas can hear it.  
Dean isn't exactly sure when he straddled Cas, but it's what he was planning to do anyway, so he's going with it. Cas seems on board with everything, what with his hands roaming all over the place, trying to memorize the feel of Dean's body under them. Dean's skin is so soft and Cas' hands are so rough from the farm he's afraid he might leave even the smallest scratch.  
Cas' tongue is the first to break through lips and leave trails of need on Dean's mind. Dean paws at Cas' shirt and untucks it from his jeans enough to slide his hands underneath it and rub circles with his thumbs against his sides. It's one of his favorite things to do, especially since Cas is just a little ticklish. Dean feels his abdomen clench and tighten and Cas giggles into his mouth.  
"That tickles," Cas informs him from the side of his mouth, unwilling to break the kiss for any reason. Dean laughs and nods as much as he can before sliding his hands further up Cas' shirt to his chest.  
Fortunately for them, Dean has an acute sense of hearing. There are keys jingling outside the main door and he knows it has to be Benny and Ash. Faster than lightning, his hands are out of Cas' shirt and grabbing his hands to pull him into his bedroom. He shuts the door and locks it behind them just as soon as the main door squeaks open.  
"That was close," Dean unnecessarily whispers, still holding onto one of Cas' hands. He walks him over to his bed and sits down. "Now where were we?"  
Cas follows without hesitation to the bed and flows right into pushing Dean down and spreading out over him after he speaks. "Here, I believe." He seals their lips again, immediately licking into Dean's mouth, taking the dominant position.  
Dean's plan has worked even better than he suspected and he's loving every nanosecond of it. His hips buck up against Cas' once and he slides his hands into the back pockets of his dark wash jeans. His insides are burning with a dull flame that's making everything in him ache.  
Cas supports the weight of his torso with one hand and cards the fingers of the other through Dean's hair. It's longer than his own and it's definitely soft. Aside from Dean's lips and skin, it's the greatest thing he's ever felt and he wants to keep him... All of him. He knows it's much too soon to rush into anything and really he thinks it's too soon to be doing what they're doing, but he's not going to protest so long as Dean is comfortable.  
Dean soon pulls away, but not enough for his lips to be out of reach from Cas. He pulls his hands from Cas' pockets and runs them up his back and around to his chest where he can feel his heartbeat as plain as day. He nuzzles his nose with his own and sighs softly against him.  
"We should slow down... Before we get too carried away," Dean kisses him again between the halves of his sentence and this time he doesn't stop himself from biting Cas' lower lip. As if Cas wasn't crazy enough about him to begin with, that only spurs him on. He returns his kiss and moves his hand to the side of his face, rubbing his cheek with his thumb before pulling away.  
"I agree... We mustn't be too hasty." He moves into a sitting position and folds his legs, sitting Indian style, Dean doing the same. "Do you want me to go?"  
"You've gotta stop asking me that," Dean laughs. "I want you to stay for as long as you're comfortable. You're free to leave whenever you want and you're always welcome to stay." He messes with the collar of Cas' shirt as he speaks to avoid looking him in the eye... If he'd had to, he wouldn't have been able to say what he said.  
"I guess that means you'll be seeing a lot more of me then..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight progression! Sorry this chapter is a little late, school in combination with work is a bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took me eons, I tried to post it a while back, but it fought me. Also, this chapter is where I start to earn my explicit rating, just a heads up.
> 
> Critique as much as you want in the comments and let me know if there's anything you want from the next chapter.
> 
> (Is anyone even still reading at this point, I don't even know)

The next few weeks pass in what seems like a handful of hours. Cas is over nearly every night and has become well acquainted with Benny and Ash. He already knows all of Dean's habits like the back of his hand. Whenever he actually does leave the dorm, which is normally around one in the morning, Benny takes it upon himself to tease Dean mercilessly about marriage and adopting babies and being a stay-at-home dad.  
Dean doesn't mind the teasing so long as nobody outside his circle of friends is around to hear it... Being a stellar husband and father is what he wants... The only issue is that he wants kids if his own. He's not against adopting by any means, he wants to, even, but he wants children from his own seed. Part of him wonders if Cas would be willing to call upon a surrogate to suffer him his desires for his own young and he makes a mental note to mention it to him in the distant future.  
Right now though, he must refocus on the scheduled events of the day. Just like every day for the past six weeks, Cas meets him outside the arts building for dance class. Cas never fails to greet him with a beaming smile and a short and sweet kiss, sometimes even being so bold as to pat his butt once or twice as he walks beside him. Dean blushes every time, but he doesn't mind.  
"How were your classes today?" Dean asks with a shy smile.  
"Oh, same old, same old. I got my midterm scores back for terminology," Cas' reply is modest, but Dean knows that what's coming next is going to make him incredibly proud.  
"And?" Dean's eyes light up and his smile grows wider.  
"I got a one fifteen... Extra credit questions, ya know."  
"Cas, baby, that's great!" Dean stops him in the middle of the hallway and plants one on him, cupping his cheeks with his hands. Cas is surprised, but definitely not upset. He laughs into Dean and manages to mumble out a "thanks" as he tilts his head.  
Dean starts to get a little ahead of himself and Cas knows what will happen if he doesn't stop him.  
"You should probably get to rehearsal... You know how Balthazar gets when you're late," he urges begrudgingly as he pulls away from Dean, licking his lips. Dean huffs but nods in compliance.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right... But if I wasn't the lead dancer, we'd be going out to celebrate right now. As a matter of fact, we're going tomorrow night, no ifs, ands, or buts about it."  
"Guess I can't argue with that," Cas says softly as he leans in for one more kiss before Dean runs off to the opposite side of the floor.  
Cas takes his usual seat on the bleachers and pulls out his current favorite piece of literature. He's read Pride & Prejudice countless times before and it never hit home for him, but things are different now... He's starting to see himself in the young suitors. Soon, he's completely enveloped in the black font on the off-white paper and the images they project in his mind, the vivid colors, fine carriages, impressive estates, immaculate ball gowns.  
He hardly notices Dean walking back towards him an hour later.  
"Ready?" Dean's voice is saturated with exhaustion, but it's enough to startle an unaware Castiel.  
"Oh, um, yeah, let me just-" he stutters as he slips his book back into his satchel. "Want me to walk you home? You seem tuckered out."  
"If you wouldn't mind... I didn't really sleep last night, what with exams tomorrow... I hate Mr. Shirley's teaching style, he'll cover five chapters at a time and then test on all of them at once," Dean complains with a heavy sigh, but Cas understands his frustration. He had Chuck his freshman year, but from what he's heard he's only gotten worse the past three years.  
"Well then, let's get you home and comfortable," Cas says with a wide grin of pure adoration as he stands and wraps his right arm around Dean's shoulders, bearing some of his weight for him, gripping his satchel strap with his left hand.  
For Dean, the walk back to the dorm felt as though it would never come to an end. Cas was quite tempted to carry him the small distance up the short stoop to the door, afraid that Dean would stumble in pure exhaustion from lifting his legs too high.  
Cas never really has been good at resisting temptation.  
Before Dean could protest, Cas had already bent down and wrapped is free arm around the backs of his knees and scooped him up, carrying him honeymoon style up the steps. It earned him a rather surprised little squeak and a nuzzle to the side of his neck, which was something he'd never complain about. 

Wait.

What's this?

Wet warmth?

Yep, that was most definitely Dean's tongue on his neck.

Castiel's knees nearly buckled beneath him as Dean lapped and kissed gently at his exposed, sensitive skin. He doesn't remember opening the door, but he must have. He kicked it shut behind him and carried Dean to his bedroom with ease, laying him down as he nipped at his neck, determined to leave at least one hickey. Cas's reciprocating moan was low and guttural as Dean's lips were pulled away from his neck.  
"Come here," Dean commanded, removing his shirt. He didn't have to tell Cas twice. His satchel was from around him along with his shirts and belt within a matter of seconds, Dean's subtle blush becoming even more motivation. He spread himself out over Dean like he had done so many times before, but this time there was something different, something driving and heavy, something omnipresent and persistent.  
"What if Ash and Benny come home?" He asked as he ducked his head to press chaste kisses to Dean's bare chest.  
"They're at a frat party, they probably won't be home til tomorrow afternoon," Dean's reply was breathy as he began to rock his hips up against Castiel on instinct, his erection pressing against Cas's thigh for the sake of friction. Cas's eyes fluttered as his own cock began to throb and make his jeans even tighter.  
"Are you sure you're ready? I don't want us to rush if you're not ready," Cas REALLY hoped Dean was ready because if he wasn't, Cas would have to finish himself off in the bathroom or go back home.  
"Positive," Dean replied with a particularly rough thrust of his hips as he carded his fingers through Cas's hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Cas nearly choked as Dean's erection grazed his own.  
"But what if-"  
"Stop talking."  
Cas meekly obeyed and gently tongued his way around Dean's right nipple, then the left, pulling all kinds of beautiful sounds from him as his head drifted back and slowly rose again. Slowly but surely, Cas began to grind against him in return, slotting their hips together in perfect symmetry.  
Cas heard a drawer open, but he couldn't care less why... Until a small black bottle of lube was being pushed into his hand.

Oh.

Ooohhhhh...

He stopped his chest kissing long enough to glance up at a hazy-eyed, but still grinning nonetheless, Dean, taking the small smile as a signal to continue further. Cas let his fingers dance around the waistband of Dean's sweats momentarily before slowly beginning to work them down. In all honesty, he was preparing himself... He hadn't been with anybody since his senior year in high school, so he was (in his own opinion) a little rusty.  
He was careful to be delicate with Dean, understanding that he was something to be cherished and treasured... Worshipped even. His bare skin and vulnerability was breathtaking to Castiel and he stared at him for a long moment, eyes taking him in hungrily.  
"You gonna touch me or not?" Dean's voice was lust-drenched and when Cas cut his eyes up to look at his face, he was biting his lip in a rather smug smirk.  
"I intend to do more than touch."  
Dean's eyes widened for a fraction for a second but snapped shut immediately as Cas took him into his mouth and sucked him immediately halfway down with ease, fumbling blindly with the bottle of lube until he heard the lid pop open. The bottle was tossed aside once he had a generous amount on his hand and he wasted no time in sliding his first finger into Dean's tight hole. Cas felt him clench around him and his hips bucked up off the couch, thrusting his dick further into his throat, bringing tears to his eyes.  
He set a slow but steady pace of fingering Dean and Dean rocked his hips in harmony with Cas's hand, borderline sinful moans escaping him with each full penetration of Cas's finger.  
Dean was soon ready for a second finger and Cas slipped it in so smoothly and slickly that Dean almost didn't notice. Cas was nearly bursting out of his jeans at the sight of Dean writhing so beautifully on his fingers alone. He wanted to be inside him already, but he refused to make Dean uncomfortable in any way.  
By the time Dean's hole was ready for a third finger, his legs had spread to their max span, allowing Cas plenty of room. Cas's unrelenting scissoring of his fingers had already caused him to taste Dean's precum and he tongued at the sensitive slit, making sure to not miss a drop.  
Yet again, something was being pushed into his hand... This time it was a condom and Dean wasn't even looking at him.  
"Just fuck me already... Please..." Dean gasped out as his hips jerked.  
Was Dean... Begging?  
Cas held the condom between his teeth and undid his jeans, sliding them down and pulling them off as quickly as he could. Once his underwear was gone, he rolled the condom on in record time and stroked himself a handful of times.  
"You want me to fuck you? Want me to put this dick in your sweet little hole?" Cas wasn't sure where or when he'd picked up dirty talking, but Dean seemed all too eager to go along with it, nodding his head and worrying his lip between his teeth as if to play the innocent role.  
"Yes please... Fuck me hard, baby. I want it."  
Cas hadn't been expecting a reply, but he definitely wasn't willing to wait any longer after that. He gripped Dean's hips with his iron-strong yet gentle fingers and with one thrust he was inside him. Dean let out a small cry and swore several times under his breath as Cas began to rock his own hips into him, firmly yet smoothly. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas's waist, closing what little space there was between them as he pulled him down into a heated wet kiss by the back of his neck.  
Cas's hips only sped up at the warm contact and he grunted each time he thrust his dick into Dean until he was balls deep. Dean let his tongue wander into Cas's mouth, tasting and memorizing every bit of it that he could reach. Much to his chagrin, Cas pulled away, but he kinda figured he wouldn't be disappointed for long.  
"You're so beautiful, Dean," Cas murmured as he let his hand slide up Dean's abdomen, caressing him with a gentleness Dean didn't know any human could possess. The combination of his supple fingers lingering on his torso, Cas's words, and now his dick angling up to hit that sweet spot right on his prostate nearly made Dean cum immediately. Dean clenched around him and Cas all but screamed in pleasure as his eyes rolled and his hips sputtered.  
"You're going to be the death of me, Dean Winchester," Cas growled as he picked up an even faster pace, slamming his hips into Dean so hard his cheap headboard smacked the wall. With a final thrust, Cas was cumming and panting, hunched over as he supported his weight on his hand, using his free one to stroke Dean until he was cumming along with him.  
Dean let out a string of profanities before humming happily as Cas stroked him through his orgasm and pressed soft kisses to his neck and chin.  
"Mm, that was... Fantastic," Dean sighed as began to come down and Cas pulled out. Once the condom was off and tied and thrown away, he insisted that Dean stay put right where he was, refusing to let Dean exert himself for at least the next ten hours.  
"Where are you going?... Come back so we can cuddle," Dean protested as Cas turned to leave the room in such an adorable tone that Cas's heart grew at least ten sizes.  
"Oh I'm definitely coming back," Cas mused as he opened the door and stepped across the rather tiny hallway to the bathroom. He knew he'd seen some wet wipes in here yesterday, now if he could only remember where...

Hm...

Ah yes, top left drawer.

Cas isn't at all surprised that Dean is even more giddy when he comes back, but he certainly didn't expect him to try to tickle him to death while he cleaned him up. What should have been a simple task taking less than a minute cost him all the air in his lungs, five whole minutes, some of his dignity, and even more energy. Dean has known for a few weeks now that Cas is ticklish (especially on his stomach and under his arms), but this is the first time (and hopefully the last) that he's used it against him.  
When Cas finally catches his breath and throws away the wet wipes, he climbs back into bed with Dean and encases him with his legs, wrapping his arms around him like he's the most precious gem in the universe... Because he is... At least in Cas's universe.  
"I love you, ya know..."  
The voice is small and sleepy, but no less sincere and Cas is one hundred percent sure he heard it; whether it registers immediately or not is a different story.  
"I-I love you too..." He says after a moment of not-really-awkward silence as Dean nestles into his chest and breathes him in.  
"Good to know," is all he gets in the way of a reply and Cas knows it's an attempt at humor and normally he would laugh, but right now he's too busy trying to figure out what life was like without Dean and how he ever made it work.  
Dean is asleep in a laughably small amount of time, but Cas stays awake, holding him, tracing his soft, tan skin with his ever-so-slightly rough fingertips, nuzzling his hair. Cas makes a silent vow to himself to marry this boy, pleasing his father be damned.


	6. Chapter 6

To say that Cas never wants to leave Dean's bed would be the understatement of the millennium. Lying there like this so intimately, holding Dean as he sleeps is right where Cas feels he belongs. He's almost disappointed as Dean stirs and wakes.  
"Hey you," Dean murmurs, his voice cloaked in sleep, his eyes still heavy as he gives Cas a giddy smile.  
"Hey yourself," Cas says as he returns Dean's smile and Dean begins to press lazy, warm, breathy kisses to Cas's neck and chest, giving him goosebumps. "Please tell me you don't have to be anywhere important today," Cas almost pleads in a half moan, half whine.  
"Nowhere other than taking you out to celebrate like I promised... Why, baby? You got something planned?" Dean speaks between kisses and he snuggles impossibly closer to Cas's warmth, hugging the blankets around them.  
"Yeah, this... Lots of this," Cas concedes as he bites his lip, not at all objecting to Dean being completely flush against him again.  
"Well I am more than ok with that," Dean chuckles hard enough for it to radiate through Castiel's ribs and it makes his heart sing in unabashed pure joy.

 

Somehow, Dean manages to fall asleep again, only this time he's in a different position, his right leg hooked around Cas's hip and his head and hand resting peacefully on his chest, rising and falling with Cas's breath. Castiel will admit to dozing off a few times, but he refused to let himself sleep too deeply for too long, hellbent on missing absolutely nothing.

It's nearly half after three before Dean wakes again.

"Mmh, what time is it?" He asks with a yawn and a stretch.  
Cas cranes his neck to see the digital clock on the night stand nearly behind him. "Three twenty-seven."  
"Holy crap, why'd you let me sleep so late?!" Dean croaks, nearly jumping up as his eyes swell to the size of saucers, but Cas holds him to his chest in sweet protest.  
"You needed rest and neither of us have anything major to do today... Besides, I couldn't bring myself to leave you," Cas chides as he nudges Dean's nose with his own, putting their foreheads together.  
"Guess I can't argue with that," Dean's words are accompanied by a blush and he lets his lips ghost across Castiel's, nearly teasing him. Cas knows he wants him to kiss him, but two can play at this teasing game and so he breathes a laugh and pulls back from Dean, lifting him so as to move from underneath him. Dean issues a groan of disapproval, but the kiss Castiel places on his cheek helps to settle him.  
"Now, I was promised a celebratory dinner and I expect you to keep up your end of the bargain. Where are we going?" Cas asks as he stands to his feet and stretches, his joints popping and slightly stiff from lying in the same position for so long, and with extra weight on him no less.  
"I was thinking we could go to Ruth's. I've heard you talk about how much you admire the architecture, I figure why not admire the cuisine too?" Dean gives him a dazzling, toothy grin and a wink.  
"Ruth's?! Dean, that's really expensive, I don't think we should-" Cas tries to protest, but Dean expected it and cuts him off.  
"I'm fully aware of how expensive it is, but I'm also fully aware of how you're worth it and you deserve it... Besides, I've been saving up for a few weeks so I could take you out, there's nothing to worry about. I want tonight to be stress free for the both of us," Dean soothes as he stands with Cas, taking his hands in his own. "And I may or may not have made reservations last week for tonight," his voice trails off as he finishes, but that doesn't make the light in Cas's eyes any dimmer as he smiles his brilliant smile and begins to cover Dean's face in kisses, somewhat reminiscent of a dog who hasn't seen its owner in weeks.  
"You're wonderful, you know that? Absolutely wonderful!" Cas praises, squeezing Dean's hands.  
"Glad you think so," Dean laughs. "Now I think it's time you go get ready. It's an hour drive and our reservation is for six o'clock."  
Cas needs no further encouragement and he quickly gets redressed, picking up his satchel and bidding Dean a temporary farewell with a quick kiss as he walks out the bedroom door. Dean doubts it will take him as long to get ready as it will Cas... He may or may not have had his outfit picked out since the beginning of this week. He's more excited than he should be. He estimates he'd have half an hour at least before he really needed to get in the shower, but he digresses.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A little over an hour later, he's knocking on Cas's dorm door, freshly showered, shaved, and spritzed with what he knows is Cas's favorite cologne of his, wearing his best black slacks, a sky blue button down with the sleeves rolled just so to his elbows, and black dress shoes. Cas doesn't even make it to the door before he's smiling from ear to ear. He's clothed in a light hunter green button down and dark khakis and brown leather dress shoes, which are all to Dean's liking if he does say so himself.  
"Spin," Dean instructs with a smile as he twirls his finger on the hand that's not hidden in a pocket. Cas obeys and Dean lets out a slow whistle, causing Cas to blush furiously. Can't really blame Dean though, Cas's thighs being the beauty that they are and his khakis being just tight enough to highlight their voluptuousness. "I knew I was lucky, but damn," Dean muses, his eyes devouring every bit of the outfit they can see, remembering rather vividly what's underneath.  
When Cas is facing him once more, Dean holds his hand out towards the outside stairs. "Shall we?"  
"We shall," Cas shuts the door and links his arm with Dean's, allowing him to lead the way to Baby. Dean, being ever the gentleman, opens Cas's door for him before rushing to the driver's side.  
The drive is peaceful and quiet, Dean for once actually doing the speed limit since they have time to spare. He chose the scenic route, driving alongside the river and ridges for a considerable amount of time, knowing how much Cas loves nature and all it has to offer. The road is seemingly empty aside from them and Dean takes the liberty of looking away from the road on several occasions to glance over at Cas as he stares out his window, soaking up every drop of color and light bleeding in from the outside. Dean can't keep himself from interlacing his fingers with Cas's since his hand was just resting there on his knee for the taking. Without looking away from the window, Cas graces Dean's hand with lazy kisses as he sighs in what Dean can tell is pure bliss.  
"I love you," Cas's voice is soft and low and Dean blushes as the corners of his mouth are pulled up in a shy smile.  
"I love you too, stud."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Name?" The host inquires as they reach the kiosk hand-in-hand.  
"Winchester."  
"Right this way," the host gestures for them to follow him as he picks up two menus and leads the way to their table.  
Dean outdid himself this time, requesting a private round booth in its own room away from the crowd, Asti Spumante in an ice bucket already waiting on them with a few candles and rose petals congregated in the middle of the table. Special requests all of it and Dean is sure he's going to be paying them an extra pretty penny when it's all said and done, but Cas is more than worth it and if he has a nice time, Dean will be over the moon.  
"Thank you," Cas smiles up at the host as he seats them and places their menus in front of them... He waits for the host to leave before he continues. "Dean, you really shouldn't have done all this, it isn't necessary."  
"Don't be silly, of course it is... You deserve it and I am more than happy to give it to you," Dean croons as he slides closer to Cas to nudge his nose with his own, biting his lip. Dean can feel the heat from Cas's cheeks as he gifts him with a flustered chuckle.  
"Well, if you insist."  
"I do." Dean presses a short and sweet kiss to Cas's lips just before their waiter comes in to take their drink and appetizer order.  
"Good evening, my name is Gray and I'll be taking care of you tonight. What would you like to drink and would you like an appetizer?"  
"Water for me, please," Cas asks quietly and politely as usual.  
"I'll have water as well and an order of the calamari steaks," Dean smiles at him somewhat facetiously, waiting semi-patiently for him to leave.  
"Alright, I'll have those right out," Gray promises just before ducking out from the curtained room, order book in hand.  
"If all this is for a good test grade, what's my birthday gonna be like?" Cas asks, half laughing, half serious.  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out," Dean laughs with him as he puts his elbow on the table to rest his cheek on his fist. It gives him a nice view of Cas and he doesn't shy away from his gaze.  
Cas has looked at Dean's eyes innumerable times before, but for the first time he's really seeing not just them, but into them... Into Dean. If he wasn't already in love with him, by all means he is now.  
"Well, I wish you luck in your quest to outdo yourself again when the time comes... You're definitely going to need it."  
"Thanks, I appreciate it," Dean says with a laugh.  
Neither is exactly sure how much time passes in silence, but before they know it, Gray has returned with their first order and is standing at the ready for their second.  
"I'll have the sea bass on fresh greens with asparagus, and for dessert I'll have the berries and cream," Cas recites his order like he's been practicing all night and when he's finished, he hands his menu up to Gray and folds his hands on the table.  
"And I believe I'll have the filet mignon, medium rare, with mashed potatoes and baked macaroni and cheese... And for dessert, a slice of cherry pie," Dean hands Gray his menu as he finishes and he looks over to see a somewhat surprised Castiel. "What?"  
"That's an awful lot of starch, Dean."  
"Don't worry, I'm a dancer, I can handle it," Dean chuckles and Gray leaves the small room again, unbeknownst to Dean and Castiel sporting a rather large smile, willing himself to not laugh.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once the dinner plates have been cleaned and dessert is slowly being eroded away, the contents of the champagne bottle having waned considerably, Dean conjures up what he believes to be one of his most glorious ideas to date.  
"Hey Cas? Whaddaya say we get a little place off campus? Over the summer of course, we don't have any choice but to finish out the year in our dorms."  
Castiel has to punch himself in the chest to keep from choking.  
"Are you asking me to move in with you?"  
Dean puts down his fork and turns to better face Cas. "Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, you don't really like your roommates and even though I get along fine with my own, they kinda get in our way and it wouldn't necessarily be permanent if you didn't want it to be... We could split the rent and whatever else and we wouldn't have to worry about an RA enforcing curfew all the damn time," he lowers his voice a notch or two before continuing. "And we could finally share a bed through the night without worrying about someone walking in."  
Cas blushes at the implications of Dean's last sentence. "You are exceptionally persuasive, Dean Winchester. I'm in... If I can find a job in the next couple of months."  
Dean's candy apple green eyes light up at that and he gives Cas a blinding smile. "I'm definitely willing to help you find one. I'll start looking for a decent place sometime this week." Dean leans in closer and presses a fervent kiss to Castiel's smiling lips as he paws gently at his thigh closest to him.  
Dean can't remember when he was last quite so happy... And if he's being honest with himself, though he's hesitant, neither can Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been fighting me like mad lately, so I really hope it's up to par. As always, let me know what you think, constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome. Also, their outfits this chapter are correlating to each other's canonical appearance. Dean's shirt to match Cas's eyes and vice versa, Dean's pants to match Cas's hair and vice versa, and Dean's shoes to match Cas's wings while Cas's shoes match Dean's old leather jacket.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadn't planned or expected to take this chapter where it went, the idea just came to me... As always, let me know what you think in the comments and thank you so much for reading! :D

The ride back to campus is a particularly long one... Probably because Dean is actually going under the speed limit for once. He knows Cas is going back to his dorm and he'll be going back to his own when they reach campus and right now that's the last thing he wants. Truth be told, he's already ready to be married to Cas, living in a house of their own with kids. Sometimes it's a struggle to remind himself that it's a two way street and he has to wait for Cas to be as ready as he is.  
"That's the most fun I've had in... Well, ever," Cas compliments as Dean parks Baby and kills the ignition. His voice is drenched in sleepiness and Dean wouldn't be surprised if he passes out before he even gets around to open his door for him, forcing him to carry him to the door.  
"Good, that's what I was going for," Dean chuckles as he leans over to give Cas a peck on the cheek. "Let me walk you to your dorm?"  
"Need you ask?" Cas retorts with a blush and a smirk.  
Before he can blink, Dean is out of his seat and opening his door for him. Much to Dean's surprise, Cas is able to muster enough strength to pull himself out of the car, but Dean doesn't take any chances and he wraps an arm around his waist to support him.  
"Tonight was really nice," Cas almost whispers as he nuzzles Dean's jaw.  
"Indeed it was," Dean agrees as they reach the top of the stairs of Cas' dorm porch all too soon. "See you tomorrow?"  
He's answered with an "absolutely, tiger" before there are warm, loose lips against his own and he is by no means disappointed. Cas gets way more affectionate when he's sleepy, but Dean doesn't want to take advantage of that. Now's not the time anyway, it's late and Cas isn't the only one who's exhausted.  
The kiss is long and soft and tender and it pushes Dean even further into raptures with him.   
An abrupt end is put to the kiss when the door is opened rather briskly.  
"You gonna get a room, or are you gonna stay outside and do the dance with no pants on the porch?"  
"Hm, and a good evening to you too, Garth," Cas uses his most sarcastic tone and smile. Dean throws his head back with a hearty laugh and for a moment he laughs so hard he's silent. He rights himself and shakes his head, but he's still giggling on the inside and smiling on the outside.  
"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry... Goodnight, stud... Get some rest," Dean kisses Cas' forehead and ushers him inside. He waits before Garth has almost shut the door again before turning to leave. Before he steps off the porch and the door has latched, he hears a faint "how'd it go... 'Stud'?" Dean just rolls his eyes and laughs to himself before breaking into a slight jog to get back to Baby. His dorm is just a couple minutes across campus, so he doesn't bother buckling up.  
When he gets inside, he immediately starts his nightly pre-bed routine. Pajamas: check. Laundry in the hamper: check. Dirty dishes in the sink: check. Teeth brushed: check.  
He settles in to bed a little later than he had hoped, but now, for whatever reason, he can't sleep. An intense worry has crept its way into the back of his mind and the longer the room is silent, the louder and stronger the worry gets. He tests the worry to see if he can tell who it's about. Cas? No. Benny? No. Ash? Definitely not. Bobby? Getting closer. Sammy?  
His heart starts to palpitate so hard against his ribs he's afraid he just might die and now he's convinced something is terribly wrong. The room is so quiet now he nearly jumps through the ceiling when his phone begins to ring. He fumbles around with it with deft fingers trying to answer quickly, taking note that it's Bobby.  
"Bobby? It's two in the morning, what's going on?"  
"It's your brother, boy... I think you need to come home for this one. Now." Bobby wasn't much of a worrier, but he sounded pretty shaken up which made Dean's throat feel like it was closing in on itself.  
"Alright, I-I'll be there as soon as I can." The line goes dead right after he finishes and he wastes no time throwing back the covers and finding a pair of jeans. He throws on his dad's old leather jacket, a pair of boots, and grabs his keys and wallet from the nightstand. He's outside before it occurs to him to notify Castiel. He chooses to shoot him a text, rather than do him the disservice of calling.  
"I know you're asleep, but I had to let you know that I've gotta leave for a little bit. Something's happened with Sam and I don't know how long I'll be gone. I'll keep you updated. I love you."  
By the time he's finished typing he's reached Baby and he hops in and starts the ignition. He tears out of the parking lot and onto the main road, headed towards the interstate.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It's mid morning when he finally makes it to Bobby's. Baby's hardly off before he's running into the house.  
"Where is he?" Dean demands as we looks around and sees that Sam is nowhere in sight.  
"Sleepin'," comes Bobby's reply as he hands him a fresh steaming mug of coffee.  
"You gonna tell me what's going on or do I have to guess?" Dean asks as he accepts the mug and sits down at the table.  
"Sam's taken up drinkin' lately... Nothin' serious in my presence, a scotch or a beer here and there, so I didn't think anything of it. Noticed yesterday morning two bottles of whiskey were missin' from the cabinet, so I asked him about it. Said he had no clue where they got to and that he only drank whiskey when he drank it with me. I let it go, told myself I'd probably moved 'em or drunk 'em and don't remember. Well anyhow, I sent him to the store yesterday evenin' in my old truck like usual and when he wasn't back home after a couple hours, I got concerned. I planned that if he wasn't home by midnight, I'd go out lookin' for him. Cops called 'bout eleven, askin' if I knew a Samuel Winchester and whether or not he had my truck. He'd hit a tree, but managed to keep in on the passenger side, so he wasn't hurt. Those two bottles of whiskey were in the truck with him... Only he'd drunk almost a full bottle from the time he'd left here to when he crashed.  
I convinced the cops to bring him back here, let him sleep it off before arrestin' him or anything. He's so drunk off his ass when they brought him in he couldn't walk on his own, practically had to carry him to his room."  
Dean sipped his coffee as Bobby explained all that had happened and when he'd finished, Dean sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair.  
"Whaddaya think they'll do to him?"  
"Eh, probably just community service and a warning since nobody was hurt and the truck wasn't stolen."  
"I hope that's all... Now if you'll excuse me," Dean says with a raise of his eyebrows and one last sip of his coffee, "I'm gonna go knock some sense into my baby brother." Dean's grin is sarcastic and Bobby laughs at him and shakes his head, knowing whatever Dean's going to put him through is going to be far worse than community service.

 

Dean's boots knocked heavily against the wooden floor as he made his way to Sam's room. Dean isn't at all attempting to be quiet when he opens the door and lets the knob hit the wall.  
"Sam! Wake up." His voice is gruff from sleep deprivation and disappointment.  
Sam answers him with a groan and a shake of the head as he pulls the covers up over his face. Dean will tolerate a lot of things out of his brother, but ignoring him isn't one of them. The covers are pulled away from the bed completely and Dean sits on the side of the mattress and pulls Sam up by his shoulders, shaking him awake.  
"What the hell were you thinkin'? Hm?! You could've gotten hurt... Or killed, God forbid hurt or killed somebody else! That tree you hit could've been a kid or a whole family instead! Do you realize how lucky you are?!"  
"I'm sorry, Dean, I really am... But if you don't mind, I've got a monster headache and if you keep shaking me, there's a good chance I'm gonna throw up... Probably on you."   
Sam's eyes are tightly shut so as to keep out as much light as possible, but Dean wants him to look at him. He crosses his arms and waits for Sam to open his eyes.  
"If dad was here, you wouldn't be able to see straight for a week... I can't believe this, Sam. Bobby's good enough to let you stay here, borrow his truck whenever you want, doesn't give you a curfew, keeps food on the table, hot running a  
water, a comfortable bed, and THIS is how you behave?! You're a smart kid, Sammy, tell me how all this is fair." Dean doesn't remember standing up, but now he's pacing in front of the bed.  
"You're right, it's not... I messed up and I'll understand if he wants to kick me out or take away my privileges."  
"Well... At least you're accountable. But I warn you, if you pull another stunt like this, dad won't be the only one beatin' the hell out of you."  
"I know, Dean... Like I said, I really am sorry."  
"Yeah, well, tell it to Bobby's truck," Dean tries to remain serious, but he can't hold back a chuckle and Sam laughs too.  
"Yeah, gotta fix that. Hey, do me a favor and get me another Gatorade from the fridge, this one hit the road a while back," Sam finishes his sentence by tossing the empty plastic bottle into the garbage can a few feet away.  
"Alright, but just this once... Can't have you getting used to bring treated like a princess," Dean chuckles again and ruffles Sam' hair roughly enough to agitate his headache and remind him that hangovers suck. Sam scrunches his nose and swats Dean's hand away just a second too late.

 

"How'd it go?" Bobby inquires as Dean saunters back into the kitchen.  
"I think I raked him over the coals well enough... Too much of a sissy to come get his own Gatorade though."  
Bobby laughs at that. "That'll be his fourth one this morning... And I believe I'd be lyin' if I said I've heard him walk to the bathroom."  
"Not surprised," Dean murmurs, knowing all too well how harshly alcohol can dry out an individual.

 

"When you finish that, get up and come outside... Helps if you sweat it out," Dean orders as he hands Sam his red Gatorade.  
"What are we gonna do out there?" Sam cracks his Gatorade open as he speaks.  
"YOU," Dean points a finger at him, "are gonna start workin' on Bobby's truck... I'm gonna supervise." He finishes with a smirk and exits the room, stopping in the kitchen to drape his jacket over the back of a chair before heading outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if it sucks, it's my first public work. Let me know what you think, just please be gentle with me. I'll try to add a chapter at least once a week, every two weeks at the most. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be yet.


End file.
